The invention relates to a car seat having a seat part and a backrest. A backrest surface of a child seat is formed on the backside of the backrest and the backrest surface can be moved in the travel direction to use it as a child seat, rather than the position in which it is used for adults.
According to a car seat known from prior art (DE 34 45 353 C2), a child seat is provided wherein the use can be changed so that the seat is converted into a backrest of a child seat by means of connecting rods, enabling relocation from the rear edge of the seat part in the direction toward the front edge of the seat. A backrest surface for children is constructed on the rear side of the backrest of the seat so that it is accommodated in a forward-shifted position, tilted in the driving direction. Only the rear area of the sitting surface of this known car seat will then serve as a seat surface of a child seat when it is utilized for this purpose. At the same time, the rear edge of the seat surface serves in the normal position of the front edge of the seating surface as the front edge of the seat surface in the child seat position. On the seat surface can be alternatively also deployed a removable head support which is designed as a part of the child seat. This known construction requires an expensive attachment of an inclination adjusting partition to the seat part and the range of the adjustment is limited when the seat is used as a child seat.
Another car seat that is also already known (DE 298 23 483 01) has a backrest supported by the seat part which has a divided construction constructed along the first horizontal axle with an adjustable tilt. Two backrest regions are connected together by means of a rotation-adjusting device along a second axle which runs parallel to the first axis and which can be swiveled. The adjustable axles are used only to match the profile of the backrest with the profile of the back of the car user.
Also known is a car seat (FR 2 743 535 A1) according to which the seat part of the child seat can be folded back over rest region of the adult seat part, which remains unchanged while the child seat is folded up. The backrest of the child seat is constructed as a central part of the adult backrest whose remaining area remains unchanged. In order to build the child seat with a sight of vision in the direction opposite the traveling direction, the central seat area is removed from the adult backrest and secured via a supporting rod, in the situation when it is used for children on the backrest structure of the adult seat. When a similar solution is used, both the area of the adult seat part and also the area of the adult backrest will be participating in the construction of the child seat. A similar solution is therefore relatively expensive.
The purpose of this invention is to form the backrest of a car seat of a known type according to prior art in such a way so that it can be converted into a complete child seat.
The solution of this task is accomplished in accordance with the characteristics disclosed in patent claim 1.
The inclination of the seat part and of the backrest can be selected for the child seat at will. In addition, the headrest, which can be left on the backrest or which can be adjusted to a higher position, can be also used for protection of the head of the child. The resulting height of the seat surface allows even small children to have a good view. The backrest can be selectively adjusted in a simple manner and with few manual operations either to the normal status or to the child status.
Preferred embodiments of the invention will become clear from the subordinated claims.
The backrest according to the invention has a dual functional arrangement of the construction of a child seat of the upper axle which serves two purposes: in addition to the function enabling conversion to a child seat, it is also possible to match the profile of the backrest in the usual usage position when it is used by a grownup, in order to match it to the profile of the back of the user. The adjustment range of a hinge fixture, which defines the horizontal axis, can be selected with any desired size.